From a Potter to the WWE Champion
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: After the war finished, Harry James Potter had finally had enough. He moves to his newly discovered Aunt and Uncle in Massachusetts and grows up to become none other than the 16 time WWE Champ John Cena. But the past comes knocking for John in the form of his ex-best friend and one time girlfriend. With the Superstars/Divas beside him, will he be safe? John Cena/Stephanie McMahon


**A/N: I own nothing to do with both Harry Potter or the WWE. They belong to JK Rowling and Vince McMahon respectively, I am not making a profit off this. For those reading my 'Daughter of John Cena' fic, I will be continuing it, I just had this idea and it would not leave me alone.**

 **After he is betrayed by his 'family' Harry has had enough of being used as a pawn in the Wizarding world of Britain. When he finds he has more than Petunia and Vernon as family, he moves to his Aunt and Uncle in West Newbury and adopted as their son, John Felix Anthony Cena Jr, the future 16 time Champ of the WWE. There he finally meets his true love in Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the WWE's owner and his own godfather.**

* * *

After the betrayal of his _supposed_ friends and family, Harry James Potter left England for good and never returned. He had gone to his Aunt and Uncle in America and adopted as their middle son, they even gave him the choice to change his name as well. Harry changed it in both the magical and mundane world to be like his adoptive father, John Felix Anthony Cena. He was John Felix Anthony Cena Jr, Lorraine Cena signed John up to fighting classes to boost his self-confidence, that was when he was scouted by the World Wrestling Federation by Vince McMahon himself for the NXT series.

John debuted in June 2002 on Smackdown and answered Kurt Angle's challenge for a fight with one of the newer recruits, John was the only one who had the courage to go out and challenge Angle. John lost his debut match and Angle blew him off as nothing when he tried to show good sportsmanship. John shook his head in disgust and met the other former NXT stars backstage after the match and John had gotten a drink "good show, man" John smirked as he was congratulated by his friends "thanks" "hell of a debut" "thanks, I was trying to get my own…" The others moved off in fear as John himself trailed off at the sight of the World Heavyweight Champion, The Undertaker.

Undertaker walked up to John and looked him up and down "what's your name, kid?" He asked, John almost lost his ability to speak before he answered "John Cena" Undertaker nodded "John Cena, huh?" John nodded. Undertaker took his glasses off and offered a hand to John, John looked a little nervous before he shook it "great job, you'll go far, kid" then he left. John was in awe that the Heavyweight champion thought he would go far in the WWF. Maybe this could be better than his old life, on that was full of people trying to kill him for no reason and others just using him for fame.

* * *

Over the years, John proved himself time and time again that he was worthy of his place as the poster boy of the WWF. Except Triple H didn't like how close he was getting to Stephanie McMahon, his girlfriend and the daughter of Vince McMahon. John got along well with the McMahon family as Vince and Linda had been his godparents by Lily. He should have been raised by either Lorraine and John or Vince and Linda when his parents died. Shane loved the fact his sister was happier with John, how could he get her to dump Triple H and go out with John? But he needn't have worried about that. John had taken care of it during the Royal Rumble when he defeated Triple H after he tried to cheat to retain his title. Undertaker had given John a hand even though he had been eliminated.

Afterwards, John began dating Stephanie and the WWF had changed to the WWE after they almost had a lawsuit from the World Wildlife Fund about the abbreviation, but soon John's old life would collide with his new life in the World Wrestling Entertainment when Ron would come to the WWE and drag John back to England to defeat Voldemort. That was when John would tell Stephanie who he had really been born as, the pathetic excuse of the Wizarding World in England's _Chosen One_.

* * *

"John, what's wrong?" John looked down at Stephanie as she lay on his well-defined chest "what'd you mean, baby?" He asked "why you're so tense for some reason" John sighed and glanced at the clock to see the date. October 31st, Halloween "long story and it began around 1981, on Halloween" he said, groaning mentally. How he wished he could keep this part of his past to himself "what story? John, what's going on with you?" Stephanie was now very confused "your Dad can explain part of it" John told her, Stephanie saw the hurt in his bright green eyes and mental scarring there.

"Alright" she relented, but the look she gave him said they would speak about it later "thanks, baby" John smiled at her, his smiled was returned with a kiss and followed by a slight make-out session before the thump was heard on the door "hurry up, Lovebirds! We haven't got all day!" Shane yelled "alright, Shane! We're up!" Stephanie called, John smirked as she climbed off him and they both began to pull their clothes on "damn, every time we're in bed together and Shane's around" John smirked, Stephanie laughed and tugged a brush through her hair as John pulled on his green _Cenation_ shirt and armbands with his green cap stuffed in his shorts pocket as he pulled on his usual trainers "come on" he grinned as Stephanie finished with her make-up and they walked down to breakfast "John, something wrong?" Linda asked her godson "something along those lines, Aunt Linda" he replied. Stephanie was confused "Mom, Dad, what do you know about John that I don't?" She asked "remember when you two were younger, you all heard the story of Harry Potter?" Vince said "yeah, the kids in Illvermorny wouldn't shut up about it" Shane said "why am I not surprised?" John grumbled.

* * *

Stephanie glanced at John and saw the all-too-familiar lightning bolt shaped scar adorning his forehead "John… _you're_ …" John nodded grimly "I left that life behind after everyone I thought I could trust betrayed me" Shane was trying not to lose his temper "how could they? I mean, after everything you did for them" he growled out, John shrugged "don't know, _really_ don't care anymore" he told his cousin. Stephanie just held him tightly, too upset to even speak aloud.

When John went back on the road, Stephanie went with him as the new Commissioner for Monday Night RAW, Shane was also travelling with them as the new Smackdown Commissioner, but John's nightmares grew worse every evening when he tried to get some sleep. One night, he inadvertently woke Randy Orton and was shocked awake by his best friend "what the hell, John? You alright?" The Viper asked, John shook his head "don't wanna talk about it, Rand" he said, Randy glared at John "John Felix Anthony Cena Jr, start talking now!" Randy snapped, John hated it when he used his full name, but Randy only used it when John was being too stubborn or had done something so stupid.

Luckily, Randy was also a wizard and John could easily talk about magic with him "let's just say, my normal name's one that I was given by my mother's sister" Randy arched an eyebrow "go on…" He told him, John sighed and explained what had happened to him in England as Harry James Potter and why he'd came to America in the first place "let me get this straight, Britain turned against you and you just up and _left_?" Randy was a little stunned and more pissed at what Magical Britain had done to his friend "yeah, there was nothing for me to remain there, it was either get the heck outta Dodge or be used as a puppet still" John told him, Randy nodded "and you chose to get outta Dodge?" Randy said, John nodded "otherwise, I wouldn't be here telling you this" John grinned.

* * *

Randy had to give a small laugh, John always did manage to joke around with something serious, it was part of his personality and part of the reason Stephanie fell for him "alright, you got any dreamless sleep potions? 'Cause I'm not waking you up from another nightmare, it's already three AM" John nodded "should be one in my duffel, unless I already used it. I've been having those dreams for months now" John said, Randy got out of bed and dug into John's duffel bag "enough for tonight, I'll get you some more in the morning. I've got the day off" he told him "thanks, I'm in a match with Dwayne for Wrestlemania tomorrow" John yawned as he took the potion Randy gave him. Randy smiled as his friend drifted back to sleep and got back into bed himself, hopefully things would be fine come the morning. But Randy was about to meet the guy who made John's life Hell.

The next evening, Wrestlemainia was drawing to a close and it was John's last chance to scrape a win from Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, The Rock tried to use the _Rock Bottom_ on John again, but he countered and used the _Attitude Adjustment_ on him and pinned him to win his final match of the tournament. John was pleased to finally beat The Rock and he'd finally earned The Rock's respect after jumping into his match against the Wyatt family when it became a clear unfair advantage match. But as he left the arena that evening, he found Ron with his wand to Stephanie's throat "Ron? What the hell do ya'll think ya doing?" John snarled at his former best friend "to collect you and take you back" Ron sneered, John folded his arms and glared "not a chance in hell, Weasley."

Ron glared at the man his former best friend had become, John/Harry had become quite muscular and had undone all the blocks that had been placed on him as a baby by Dumbledore himself.

* * *

Yet one thing he couldn't get rid of was his distinctive scar. John had to hide it under a glamour charm in the ring as he didn't want anyone outside the RAW/Smackdown roosters to know about it. That way, he could keep the people he knew and loved safe, especially Stephanie and her family, John knew Weasley was being a coward. He'd faced men like Big Show and The Undertaker, coming out on top of Big Show and just barely surviving The Undertaker. Taking his ex-best friend down would be a piece of cake since John was the better duellist and more often used his fists than his wand. Only a handful of people within RAW and Smackdown knew who John Cena truly was.

They were The Undertaker himself, Kane, Vince McMahon and his family, Randy Orton, Wade Barrett and Nexus, Zack Ryder, Paige, Emma, Nikki and Brie Bella, Edge and Shawn Michaels. They knew why John had changed his name and why he had run from England as a frightened and exhausted seventeen-year-old kid and found by his Aunt and Uncle Cena. There John had been more welcomed and accepted for his magic, when he discovered that his girlfriend's family had magic, John was glad he could finally stop keeping it secret and then finding some of his close friends in the WWE also had magic, they all were adamant to protect him from being dragged back to England.

Ron growled in anger and yanked Stephanie to her feet again, causing her to cry out in pain as he had dragged her by her hair "STEPHANIE!" Shane bellowed as he came out from overseeing the preparations for Smackdown the next night "SHANE!" His sister cried out, then Shane saw the familiar redhead that John had sworn and cursed about for several hours "Weasley…" He growled. Ron looked smug "told them about your best friend?" He bragged to John "nope, told them ya were a back-stabbing jerk who only wanted to be famous" John now looked smug as he folded his arms.

How he wanted Stephanie to be safe there. Safe in his powerful arms, but he had to get Shane to distract Weasley for a little bit while he slipped up behind him and disarmed him. Shane easily managed that and John broke Ron's arm to break his hold on Stephanie and snapped his wand "oops…" He said smugly, Ron growled as the American Aurors came to take him away "thanks, Mr Cena" one said "not a bother, Hanson. Hey, fancy seeing Smackdown tomorrow?" Shane rolled his eyes with a smirk, John and the American Aurors got along extremely well and they were WWE fans.

* * *

The Aurors were Cena and Orton fans, they both loved to see John and Randy go at each other and liked it better when they tag-teamed. Yet, when Stephanie was checked over by the doctors and the healers, they found Ron had cursed her into not being able to have children. It devastated John and Stephanie, they both wanted children, but now Ron had taken away that dream, one of the healers found a counter curse for it. But the risk was 50/50 at Stephanie being able to recover, Stephanie was willing to take that risk, but John was a little concerned about the fact Ron _knew_ where to find him. How? He had almost _no_ contact with anyone from his past except Luna, Teddy and Neville.

Back in England, Dumbledore had brought Ron home on the assumption he would be facing trial "what have you learned?" He asked "Potter's alive, but he goes by the name _John Cena_ now" Ron growled as his broken arm was repaired and he was in a huff from John breaking it in the first place "and what of his potential marriage to Ginny?" Dumbledore said "he claims to be in a relationship with a whore called Stephanie McMahon…" Ron began "the McMahon family?" Dumbledore bellowed "you know of them, Sir?" Ron stammered "they are the most powerful American magical families. If Harry marries the daughter, not only will he inherit his title here in England, but he is protected by their magic!" Ron pales, he had felt the strong magic from the one John called Shane.

Stephanie was recovering well from the procedure to regain her ability to have children, the healers saw she was making excellent process and John was glad. They were happy now, and he wanted to propose to her, being a gentleman, he still asked Vince for his permission to marry his daughter.

* * *

Vince gave his permission and Linda gave her blessing, but when would John pop the question was the only worry on Shane's mind. Come Monday Night RAW, he would soon get the answer to that. John proposed to Stephanie live on RAW and she accepted, the WWE Universe had been cheering like a mad crowd for the two, but not as much as the RAW/Smackdown locker room had been for them. Even Triple H gave them his congratulations, yet he threatened John if he hurt her, he'd come for him. John laughed it off, he'd never hurt any woman, not even the bitchiest Diva in the WWE.

Two months later, John and Stephanie were married in a simple, traditional ceremony in John's hometown of West Newbury, Massachusetts. His family, Stephanie's family and the entire locker room of the WWE was invited and they were finally happy together. Until their wedding reception. John was happily dancing with Nikki as Stephanie was dancing with her father when several Aurors from the UK came for John "what the hell?" The locker room stood between John and the group of eight Aurors, John had admitted to them who he really was and had proved to the sceptics that magic did exist, John smiled. The WWE Superstars wouldn't let some pansy witches and wizards take one of their family, the Divas were pissed at the fact the Aurors were trying to take their brother.

John stood with his bride by her family and glared at the redhead leading them "Ginny…" He snarled "you belong to me, Harry" she flirted, then recoiled as Stephanie slapped her "you think he'd yours? Then why did he marry _me_?" She asked, Ginny looked shocked "sorry, Gin. Why don't you have another famous man? Not me. I'm already taken" John smirked "by that whore?" Ron appeared and glared at Stephanie "watch what you call my sister" Shane snarled, his wand in his hand as Kane dropped Theodore Nott on top of Ron in a _Tombstone_ on him, much to John's amusement with Shane snickering. Ginny received a _Hard Knox_ from Paige and the day ended well for the WWE.

* * *

"They aren't going to give up, are they?" Stephanie asked, they had gone to Hawaii on their honeymoon and she was laying on John's chest after a serious make-out session "no, but this time I'm ready for them. I've got the WWE Locker Room on my side and that's magical and normal mixed" John replied. Stephanie nodded "who else has magic in the WWE?" She asked "Randy, Wade and Nexus, Kane and Taker, Zack, Emma, Paige, the Bella twins, Edge and Shawn" he told her "and the others accepted all _this_?" She gestured with her arm "after I showed them, yeah" John explained, pulling her close to him as he drifted off to sleep. Stephanie nodded, lucky she had slipped a dreamless sleep potion in his drink before he went to sleep. Randy had told her about the nightmares and Stephanie didn't want John to suffer through the horrific memories of his past.

The next morning, Stephanie was throwing up a lot "Steph?" John pulled on his shorts and went to see his wife "sweetheart, you okay?" He asked as she was bent over the toilet "just a little under the weather" she weakly smiled, John frowned. Since he had been dating Stephanie, now married to her, he knew when she was lying to him and when she was hiding something "Steph…" He warned, Stephanie sighed "just throwing up, it just came over me this morning" she told her husband. Later that day, Stephanie went out and bought a pregnancy test, she had hoped it wouldn't be positive, but when she got the results she almost dropped it in shock. She was going to have a baby! She was going to be a mother! "JOHN!" She called, John came into the bathroom and saw the test results.

"We're-we're having a child?" He looked shocked "we are!" Stephanie shrieked with joy and flung herself onto John, who simply smiled "we tell our parents" he told her, Stephanie was crying down the phone to Linda and Vince while John was on the phone to Lorraine and John with the news.

Their honeymoon ended and John was back on the road with the WWE, but the news had spread and he was getting congratulated with becoming a Dad. The Divas cornered Stephanie and gave her a full Locker Room hug, John had hundreds of pats on the back from the guys as he saw Shane grin at him. He was about to become an Uncle and his parents would get their first grandchild.


End file.
